1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging method, and in detail relates to an imaging device and an imaging method for supplying a constant voltage from a main power supply to an imaging section via a power supply section.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor performs photoelectric conversion on an optical image and outputs image signals, but imaging noise occurs in the image accompanying increase in ambient temperature of the image sensor, which degrades image quality. In order to prevent this imaging noise, in Japanese patent laid open number 2006-140733, if a specified temperature is exceeded a power supply is dropped, a specified mode is transitioned to, a CCD clock is lowered, or a cooling device is operated.